Świt
by Stokrot
Summary: Taki mały epilożek do "Nagietkologii..."


**Świt**

Ranek był niewątpliwie uroczy: niebo miało przyjemną, różową barwę (jak, nie przymierzając, stokrotki), paprocie aż kłuły w oczy soczystą zielenią, a wiszące na nich krople rosy lśniły w porannym słońcu. Gdyby Gin przypadkiem miał duszę poety, być może pokusiłby się o bardziej finezyjny opis — ale jedyną poetycką duszą, jaką miał, był Izuru, śpiący tuż obok.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, obrzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem szczupłą postać przytuloną do jego boku. Izuru. Kochany, mądry, wrażliwy Izuru. I wciąż tak bardzo niewinny…

Ostrożnie pochylił głowę, by musnąć wargami jasne włosy chłopca… nie, mężczyzny… z którym związało go przeznaczenie. Za nic nie chciał go zbudzić — Izuru spał tak spokojnie…

Westchnął z błogością, ponownie popatrzył w poranne niebo. Mieli czas. Był pierwszy dzień lata, całe Seireitei odpoczywało jeszcze po wczorajszym święcie. Nigdzie nie musieli się spieszyć.

Lekki powiew od rzeki przygiął na chwilę paprocie, strząsając na nich obu skrzące się — i, u licha, ależ zimne! — krople. Izuru zadrżał lekko, przysunął się nieco bliżej. Gin zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Jak na złość, w pobliżu nie było nic, co mogłoby posłużyć za ewentualne przykrycie. Kiedyś przynajmniej miałby pod ręką haori…

Ohoho. Zaaaraz. A ta myśl skąd się wzięła…?

Gin przymknął oczy. Haori… cóż, musiał szczerze przyznać, że całkiem je lubił. Było wygodne, na swój sposób bardzo stylowe i nieraz się przydawało. Dla przykładu, można było się nim przykryć. Albo schować pod nim… coś. Bądź też — kogoś. Dajmy na to, biednego, zziębniętego Izuru — co zresztą zdarzało mu się czynić, ku niepomiernemu zawstydzeniu jego ówczesnego zastępcy. Doprawdy, Izuru tak rozczulająco zżymał się wówczas, że to nie wypada — i rumienił się, jak tylko on potrafił…

Uśmiechnął się szerzej na to wspomnienie. O tak, kapitańskie haori miało kilka niewątpliwych zalet… ale z drugiej strony miało też całkiem sporo wad. Po pierwsze, było białe i dość szybko się brudziło; szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego ówczesny tryb życia. Po drugie, nie było znów aż tak ciepłe. Po trzecie, aż nadto rzucało się w oczy. A po czwarte…

Po czwarte niosło ze sobą coś, czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał — ciężar odpowiedzialności. Odpowiedzialności nie tylko za własny oddział i za Seireitei — na tę godził się chętnie, wszak była udziałem także pozostałych kapitanów — ale i za los całego świata. Tej, z którą wiązały się jedynie ból, krew i cierpienie niewinnych. Tej, która zmuszała, by zranić i porzucić to, co było dla niego najdroższe…

Zacisnął mocno powieki. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć — nie tu i nie teraz, w ten spokojny, letni poranek. To należało już do przeszłości — i ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie chciał już nigdy brać podobnego brzemienia na swoje barki.

Spojrzał z czułością na Izuru — wschodzące słońce zapalało złociste refleksy w jego włosach — i poczuł, że ponownie ogarnia go spokój. Wszystko było takie, jak powinno. Wypełnili swe powinności wobec Soul Society, obaj — wszak Izuru również nieobce były trudy kapitańskiego życia — i teraz, kilka wieków później, mogli wreszcie żyć tak, jak sami postanowili. A także samodzielnie decydować o tym, co uważali za najważniejsze.

W tej zaś konkretnej chwili dla Gina najważniejszy był fakt, że Izuru najwyraźniej marzł. Stanowczo należało temu zaradzić…

Ściągnął brwi. Psotny chochlik w jego umyśle podsuwał mu nad wyraz kuszące rozwiązanie problemu — ale Gin czuł, że nie starczy mu siły woli, by zbudzić tę śpiącą niewinność…

Westchnął cicho, uśmiechając się do siebie. Hmm… Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli przytuli go trochę mocniej, o tak…

— Gin…?

Och. Ojejej. Masz ci los. I co teraz…? Zwłaszcza że Izuru nawet tuż po przebudzeniu działał na niego jak świeżutko uprażona persymonka…?

Odetchnął głęboko. On jeden zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie było to wyrzeczenie…

— Ćśśś… — wyszeptał w jasne włosy, przyciągając kochanka bliżej i łagodnie obejmując ramieniem. — Śpij, Izuru…

Izuru wiercił się chwilę, układając wygodniej w objęciu Gina, nim wreszcie z błogim westchnieniem wtulił twarz w jego ramię.

— Ciepło… — wymruczał jeszcze z wyraźnym zadowoleniem — i ledwie kilka chwil potem na powrót pogrążył się we śnie.

Gin nieomal się zaśmiał. Doprawdy, kto w takiej chwili potrzebował jakiegoś głupiego haori?

Popatrzył w niebo, które z wolna nabierało odcieni błękitu. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu — i tak miało pozostać.

Był szczęśliwy.


End file.
